<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only He'd Been Better by leggyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596594">If Only He'd Been Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman'>leggyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insecurity, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, SPOILERS FOR NOVEMBER 16, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Worth Issues, Short One Shot, Tommy blames himself, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy tries to figure out where he went wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT One-Shots / Short Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only He'd Been Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy was at the center of it all. He was the connection to every side of the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Tubbo was the only one who had stuck around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the middle of the night, and Tommy was sitting on his bench. There was no music to be heard, just the sounds of the night. To any onlookers, it’d appear as though Tommy was intently staring at the now-dirt stomach of the duck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality, Tommy was trying to figure out how to win his brothers’ love back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to have been his fault. If he had just been </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he could’ve stopped this. He could’ve been in L’Manburg. Wilbur wouldn’t have clicked the button if he’d been enough from the beginning. If he’d been a better right hand man, at the very least they could’ve been in Pogtopia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind ran through his blonde hair as he picked apart all of his downfalls. He was loud. He was impulsive. He knew he could’ve stopped Wilbur from descending into insanity, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, if he hadn’t started the initial war with Dream, he could still have his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should’ve watched Wilbur closer. He should’ve seen his disappearance before it was too late. He should’ve been the one talking him away from the button, not Phil. He should’ve seen this happening. He was so close to Wilbur, and knew he was unstable, but he should’ve known that victory without control wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasted away the night in silence, berating himself for simply not being better.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going at this from the perspective of someone who watched Wilbur's stream but likes to write in the perspective of Tommy, lol. Thanks for reading champs!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>